I Finally Get To Hold You ch2
by LiveForLove42
Summary: CHAPTER 2 Glitch is going to tell tori that she has been chosen to come to his world, will she except or reject his offer?


Glitch's POV

It's been two weeks since I found out that I'm going to be the one to invite Victoria to my world, it's a dream come true!

"Ey little man you comin or not?!"

I hear Mo yell from downstairs, I've been in my room for a hour, ironing my crew out fit, I'm wearing my crew outfit so she will definitely know who I am, I spent fifteen minutes on my hair, I've made sure that I'm as flawless as I can possibly be, and I made sure that I smell good, just like vanilla, I've brushed my teeth not once, but three times and I'm chewing gum, with the rest of the time that I had left I spent practicing what I was going to say to her. I mean I'm about to just come out of the game into her room, I gotta have a good reason

"Ya I'm coming!"

I yell back to Mo. I take one last look in the mirror before I go, I nod at myself then I walk to the front door where Mo is waiting.

"Aight let's go"

He says walking out the door, I hesitate at first looking back at the apartment then back out the door not knowing how much my life might change today, I take a deep breath and start after Mo.

When we arrive at the DC building the same lady comes over to us and says something but I couldn't hear over the rapping of my heart against my ribs like a bird desperately trying to get out of a cage to be free.

We start to walk down the same hallway that we did two weeks ago, but we turn into a different room...a way bigger one ,four different people are scattered around in the room, maybe other people who are being sent to retrieve the new dancers? Other than new people this room has things that i would have never imagined! it's filled with a bunch of high-tech machines and flashing buttons, but the thing that catches my eyes the most are tall cylinder like tubes all over the room filled with sparkly purple and yellow light.

I hear foot steps coming from the other end of the room, a familiar man comes out of the shadows

"Welcome again! This is the transportation room!"

I look around with my mouth gaping open still amazed at what is before me

"Would all of the people who are not going to retrieve the new dancers please step out of the room?"

I look to Mo with my eyes pleading for him to stay

"Sorry little man I gotta go"

He says rapping a arm around my shoulders then leaving me alone with these strangers. The man in the suit speaks again

"All of you will be going into the transportation machines, but Glitch you will go last"

I nod to him signifying that I understood his command

" The rest of you even though your staying in our world will be transported to where ever the person your assigned to is at, at the moment, now go to the transporter that has your name on it, all you have to do is step in and close the door, the machines will do the rest"

They do as they are told and go to there machines, the mist of colors covers them so I cannot see there body's, the lights flash and I hear a shuttering sound, the mist clears and there is no one in the tubes, the man turns to me now

"You Glitch have a special transporter in the other room, sense you are going into another world"

I nod and follow him into the other room, there aren't that many of these machines, only about six. And instead of them being filled with purple and yellow lights they are filled with orange and red lights he leads me to one with my name on it

"Are you ready?"

He says smiling, I take a deep breath a smile back saying

"More than you'll ever know"

"Great! Now remember to have her come back with you, you rap your arms around her and stand in front of the censor, I will be watching so as soon as you do this I will send you back"

He says as I step into the machine and close the door, a tingling sensation fills my body, for some reason I was expecting it to hurt but it just feels like when your foot falls asleep. the man looks at me before my body disappears

"Good luck"

He says to me, my last thoughts before I leave my world is

'I finally get to hold you'

MUWAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Sorry but I need to recharge my brain for the next chapter


End file.
